2 Weeks No More
by shanfourteen
Summary: Beth finds out Jack's secret and is understandably angry.


**Hey guys! This popped into my head a while ago and I decided it needed to be written. Although, I hope Beth does worse in the show when she finds out. Disclaimer, none of these characters are mine. (Also, if there's any technicalities they are wrong, I apologise!)  
><strong>

**Happy reading! :)  
><strong>

"Your two weeks are up, Jack," Beth says as soon as he's stepped inside her office and the door's shut. There's venom in her words that Jack has never heard before and Beth smirks when panic erupts on his face as the sentence sinks in.

"What are you talking about?" he manages to get out, his eyebrows creased together.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jack," she spits, standing up so fast from her desk that her chair hits the wall behind her. Her voice is getting louder and her office walls may not exist as barriers for sound waves much longer. "You didn't think I'd find out?"

Jack's flat against the wall that holds the door, like her words are a force pushing him back. "She told you."

"Of course she did!" Beth shouts. She's so angry, so annoyed that she didn't catch it. She'd seen him talk to her near the elevators after the kidnapping case and had seen her leave the conversation unhappy. She should have picked it. "But she shouldn't have to tell me anything!"

He looks behind him, outside the window, and can see Janice and Ben looking on in curiosity. Beth notes with satisfaction they don't even turn away when caught. Good, she thinks, everyone deserves to find out. "It's not how she says it is."

Beth scoffs and puts her hands on her hips. "It's not, is it?" she asks rhetorically. He goes to speak but she silences him with an open palm before it returns to where it was. "You're telling me you didn't move across the country, get a _government _job, all so you could spy on your ex-wife and your son? Who you don't have visitation rights to?"

Jack straightens himself against the wall and steps a millimetre away from it. "He's my _son_."

It's obviously the super wrong thing to say because Beth's hand unconsciously snake to her gun. "I don't care if he had the only cure to a disease you were dying from!" She takes a breath. "Amanda moved here to get away from you, to get you away from her family, and you follow her? What type of person does that?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way," he says, like saying that makes it all better.

"What'd you expect to happen, Jack?" she answers, running a hand through her hair, her voice never losing its venom. "You're a stalker working in a stalking unit. This was never going to work."

"I only want to know my son, that's all this was ever about." He's unravelling, spiralling, because his ruse is up. He's about to lose the one thing he wants in the world and he can't do a thing about it. And he can't blame anyone but himself.

"Did you not hear me before?!" She slams her hands on the table. Janice and Ben jump in the background and Beth's hands sting but she doesn't care. "You are not _legally _permitted to see your son nor your ex-wife. You have clearly given enough evidence of being an unfit person to a judge. What makes you think _stalking _will change that?"

He doesn't have an answer. Because he knows the answer, the one that sits deep down in his stomach, is completely the wrong one.

Beth shakes her head and presses her lips together. "We put people away like you, you know," she says after a moment. "You're the prime example of the criminals we hunt."

"I am nothing like them," Jack returns.

"You are everything like them. And you know what we do to them?" Beth stands straight and gestures to someone outside her office. "We arrest them, because they're a danger to society."

"She's pressing charges?" Jack's voice breaks and Beth doesn't feel a thing. He thought he could sneak his way into her team while doing the one thing they try to stop. She has no sympathy for someone like that.

Beth rolls her eyes, frustrated. "You stalked her and her son. Against a government report stating that you could not go within a few feet of them. I don't know why you can't you get that through your head. You're a goddamn detective, you know that."

The door opens and Jack's heart stutters. "Jack Larsen, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" There's two officers standing there, cuffs out and Jack looks at Beth.

"This isn't right," he says.

"You're not special, Mr Larsen," Beth answers, her voice cold. She refuses to call him Jack anymore. "Just because you're an officer of the law does not mean you're allowed to commit crimes freely." She gestures to the officer holding the cuffs and the officer grabs Jack's hands, placing the cuffs around his wrists and tightening them. "Take him."

Beth follows the two officers out as they lead him through the open floor. Janice and Ben are standing beside one another, Janice glaring as Jack gets walked by and her hand curling subconsciously. "Asshole," she mutters as she uncurls it and Ben murmurs something worse. It's the last they see of him, the back of his head disappearing behind the wall as he gets taken to the elevator.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Ben asks Beth, who's stopped next to him.

"Depends on how far Amanda wants to take it," she answers, hands on her hips. "We've done our part." She's still pissed she didn't notice sooner but he was only here two weeks. She looks around the room, at everyone still staring at the place where Larsen disappeared. "Back to work everyone!"

She's never going to let anyone sneak under radar again, or else they'll be getting much worse than he did.


End file.
